


☄ If Skull was... Slenderman

by Firehedgehog



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Skull the slenderman...





	☄ If Skull was... Slenderman

If Reborn didn’t know Skull had amnesia, he would have been sure Skull was screwing with him.

Every time Skull was behind him he felt as if some monster was about to drag him to the abyss.

Reborn didn’t do Horror genre, he was mafia.

He ignored the internal shiver when it felt like static sounded, and turned normally not slowly or he’d start seeing things.

Again...

By the way, Skull was banned from suits.

He didn’t need tentacle dreams again.

“Skull, what have I told you about standing behind me,” Reborn growled, Leon changing into a gun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Creepypasta Internet Meme_
> 
> Will not be continued, as no clue how slendy looks human
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
